


Reuniting with the ones we lost

by Cougar38



Series: What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Both D2 and V3 cast live on Jabberwock, Chatting & Messaging, Class 77 is chaotic fight me, D3 Future arc never happens, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Himiko is banned from swearing, Himiko still partially hates Korekiyo, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, She also hates any mention of Trial 3, The Future Foundation visits once in a while, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, V3 cast were also Remnants of Despair, or at least in front of Tenko cuz she'll snap, past grudges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Life on the island has been pretty chill,it was the usual affair, fighting over who's the best partner on the chat group.Well until some unexpected guests "appear"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Nanami Chiaki, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter & Mitarai Ryota, Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Yumeno Himiko
Series: What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020231
Kudos: 31





	Reuniting with the ones we lost

It had been about 2 months since Himiko and the rest of the survivors woke up from the killing game. Life on Jabberwock was amazing and the Magician was surprised with the surplus of activities that there was for everyone.

Speaking of everyone, Hajime was right about the rest of his class; they were chaotic.

She had met Hajime, Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama. They were more on the tame side when compared to the rest but Nagito had his hope talks (followed by lecture threats from the rest, mainly Hajime) and Fuyuhiko had his endless amounts of swear words (apparently the class had a swear jar but gave up thanks to him)

Now, for the rest of the chaotic class. First, there was Nekomaru and Akane, the Ultimate Team Manager and Gymnast respectively; One wouldn’t guess that they were chaotic but they were definitely destructive. Very very destructive. According to Fuyuhiko, they had destroyed a classroom when sparring and in turn shocked the teacher coming in (poor teacher). It would be also good to note that one should **NEVER** be near Nekomaru when he is in the toilet, especially if they are right outside the toilet, that guy’s shit was powerful.

Two people could attest for that. Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer; both were sent flying (apparently it had been a “tough” one but Himiko didn’t want to know whether or not that was actually “tough” or not)

Hiyoko, was a gremlin in short, and a meanie. She was constantly insulting others but she did have a soft and caring side. Himiko couldn’t blame the girl, after hearing from Mahiru that she was the target of multiple assassination attempts, she couldn’t blame Hiyoko for trying to distance herself (dying as the sole heir of a clan would not be ideal).

Speaking of Mahiru…

Well Himiko really didn’t like talking about her.

It wasn’t like Mahiru was mean to her or anything; she was really nice to Himiko, helping her get through her trauma, especially the whole ordeal with Tenko. (Which was why she was probably considered the mum of that class)

It was because she reminded Himiko so much of Tenko. Which was true since there was a joke that Mahiru was Tenko 2.0 ( or Tenko but she doesn’t fling or shout at males 24/7 )

Tenko…

She didn’t want to talk about the girl; it’d only remind her of her execution, the amount of torture the Aikido Master had gone through trying to protect her friends.

That aside, she still had the rest of the class to cover. There was Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician and god was she a ball of never-ending energy. Her music was… interesting to say the least (what that actually meant was that it was for a select taste *cough cough* Hiyoko *cough cough*). But really, she was a really cool and overall amazing (and chaotic) person.

Then there was Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef. He was a pretty chill and cool person, the food he made was amazing; even better than Kirumi but that’s his talent, what could she say? But. **But**. He was a big pervert, like a really really big one. Gosh, just asking for meat and he can make a sexual joke. The guy sure was lucky that Tenko wasn’t there otherwise she’d definitely have punched him at least twice within the first day.

There was Imposter, or “Twogami”, no one actually knows their real name but they are comfortable with Twogami. When the class first got together, they actually were disguised as Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator and another one of their classmates but wanted to stay and animate. No one realised that they were a fake until they revealed themself (from there they went back to using their Byakuya disguise)

On the topic of Ryota Mitarai, he actually never became an Ultimate Despair; having not been present for Chiaki Nanami’s, their class representative, execution (not that he knew her that well). So he was part of the Future Foundation until Class 77 was brought out of the Neo-World Program; from there he joined them on Jabberwock after Twogami noticed him.

Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. When Himiko first met her, she was a stuttering mess and kept on stumbling over her words and tripped very often (into very… suggestive poses that they would then have to shift Miu away before she could make any crude comments). But eventually she became more confident and rarely stutters now (exclusion: gay panic over Ibuki) thanks to both Mahiru and Ibuki’s help. Often seen with the two along with Hiyoko. (Apparently it has something to do with them being part of a motive during their killing game and almost all of them dying one after the other)

There was Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. He was often hanging out with Miu and making all sorts of stuff, take, for example, a **knife roomba** ; that... didn’t end well. He was also a giant mess of emotions, and in Tsumugi’s terms, a “simp”. Well, that was in the past before they left the Program; where Souda was doing whatever he could to get Sonia’s attention, which led to a ton of fights with Gundham.

Speaking of Gundham Tanaka, or “Tanaka the Forbidden One”, also known as the Ultimate Breeder. This guy was a cultist and was actually into magic (He’d basically adopted Himiko at this point), Himiko adored him. Not to mention he was a master at handling animals (it was his talent so no surprise there), she adored his Four Dark Devas.

Finally there was Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess and Princess of Novoselic. She… didn’t understand a ton of things that they talked about, often misquoting things she heard or read up about on the internet. She also loved the occult and was often seen hanging out with Gundham and performing rituals, sometimes Himiko even joined in. 

Sonia was by far the person from Class 77 that Himiko spent time around.

It wasn’t because both often did rituals with Gundham. They shared something else in common with each other.

Both of them had crushes on their classmate who was executed in order to bring the class into despair. Sonia liked Chiaki (possibly as a result from the Neo World Program where she fought to defend that Chiaki was the “traitor”) and Himiko… well it was plainly obvious that she was still in love with Tenko. They often hung out together, talking about their crushes on the two dead girls, knowing that they’ll never be able to confess their love.

“Hey Himiko,” the redhead heard Sonia’s voice call out to her. 

“Want to talk about Nanami-senpai right?” Himiko asked with a smile

Sonia giggled, “Of course, it’s always easier to talk about it with someone who also knows about it too.”

Himiko remembered her first day of Hope’s Peak, attendance that day was mandatory but afterwards they were free to do whatever they wanted. That was also the day she first met Tenko, after the latter saved her from the ever-so-annoying Kokichi Ouma

_Flashback_

_“Soooooo, you are the Ultimate Mage?” Kokichi asked._

_“Yes”_

_“Then show me your magic!”_

_“Nyehhhh, I don’t have enough MP right now… later…” Himiko sleepily answered. It was only her first day of school and people were already bugging her to use her magic. Didn’t they know that everyone had their limits?_

_“Hey! Stay away from her, you degenerate male!” A loud voice coming from the classroom door caught everyone’s attention._

_“And who are you?” Kokichi asked the newcomer._

_“Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master! Stay away from her otherwise I’ll use my Neo Aikido on you!” The girl introduced herself._

_And it was from there where chaos began as any guy that tried to get near to her was immediately flung across the room. The only person who could get close enough to Tenko was Gonta, because it was impossible for the girl to fling him; also, he was an absolute sweetheart, there was no way one could find fault with him (and not get into trouble)._

_‘She must have had some bad experience with men in the past,” Himiko thought to herself, hoping to get closer to the Aikido Master seeing as how she couldn’t care less about men._

_Too bad that was cut short when they were surrounded._

_Flashback_

Himiko snapped out of her daydream when a voice called out to her, “Yumeno-san, I think we better check the chat. There seems to be some commotion happening right now,”

**We wanted bois**

**Knife Roomba:** bitch obv Gundham’s the better partner

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** Well he can’t make awesome ass robots so take that **simp**

**Knife Roomba:** Oi

**Weebo:** WEihusrdfjkijefhrsufjndklejwireohrgudfijbn LMAO SIMP

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** stay out of this Tsumugi

**Weebo:** Angie is best partner my friend, fight me 

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** it’s only cuz she does everything while all you do is cosplay ur dumbass fictional characters 

**Weebo:** Fuck off Miu

**PantaLord420:** guys! you are all wrong 

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** what the fuck is it now Shrimp Dick?

**PantaLord420:** obviously it's my beloved Shumai u cumslut.

**Knife Roomba:** what shit can he do right now, there’s literally no mystery to solve so fuck off, Gundham’s talent is better, especially considering our situation 

**Cathy Parr:** get rekt Kokichi. 

**Cathy Parr:** also, CAN WE FINALLY CHANGE MY USERNAME??? **@RIP your eardrums @Freestyle Picasso**

**Freestyle Picasso: No.**

**Knife Roomba:** whipped

**Freestyle Picasso:** Also, Kirumi best partner you mfs

**PantaLorb420:** just cuz she’s our mum doesn’t mean she’s the best partner!

**Freestyle Picasso:** Bitch fight me

**Prime Minister? Wait no:** No one is going to fight here and end up getting injured. **@Nurse Joy** if you don’t mind, I would need assistance should my advice go unheard.

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** sHoUlD mY aDvIcE gO uNhEaRd

**Prime Minister? Wait no:** Miu, for the last time.

**PantaLord420:** get rekt cumslut

**Knife Roomba: guys** we are getting off-topic here. Gundham is the better partner

**Rip your eardrums:** IBUKI THINKS MIKAN IS THE BEST PARTNER!!!!!

**Nurse Joy:** Thhaankk yoou Iiibbukkii

**Rip your eardrums:** :DDDDDDD

**Knife Roomba:** bitch fite me

**Rip your eardrums:** (((((((((((((((:

**Knife Roomba:** Oh shi-

**Cathy Parr:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT UNGODLY

**Rip your eardrums: live with me, deal with that.**

**Gremlin Child:** yeah deal with it Mr Avocado, we had to deal with this daily back at Hope’s Peak

**Knife Roomba:** HOW ARE YOU NOT BOTHERED BY IBUKI’S MUSIC

**Gremlin Child:** >:)

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** guys stop getting off topic!

**PantaLord420:** shut up robot fucker

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** why don’t you shut up first Mr Dating-the-Emo-boy 

**Dead Memes and Vines:** Hello everyone! What’s up?

**Knife Roomba:** nothin. 

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** Just talkin bout our partners so stay out of this Ya single pringle 

**Freestyle Picasso:** Miu! That’s not nice, you know that also applies to Himiko right?

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** you mean Ms Donkey Lips who is in love with Tencrotch?

**Magic...nyeh:** Stop calling her Tencrotch!

**Weebo:** I wonder how pissed Tenko was when she was watching the third trial

**Magic...nyeh: never speak of that demon of a trial**

**Cathy Parr:** Understandable

**Magic...nyeh:** _That’s coming from the mouth of the person dating the blackened of that trial._

**Freestyle Picasso:** Himiko, calm down. That's in the past so let’s just forget about what happened in there ok?

**Space Himbo:** Yeah!

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** shut it you himbo. Oi @Himbo-sexual how do u deal with him?

**Himbo-sexual: I never do**

**Space Himbo:** maki-roll :((((

**Himbo-sexual:** Shut it

**Knife Roomba: stop fucking getting off topic**

**Dead Memes and vines: silence bottom**

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** IM WHEEZING VDAKHSKSHSJWJDKFUDLWBW KAZUICHI = BOTTOM CONFIRMED??

**Gamer but gay:** THATS MY GIRL. LETS FUCKING GO SONIA

**Orange Juice: What. The. Fuck.**

**Rip ur eardrums:** CHIAKI???????

**Orange Juice:** Where the fuck are you Chiaki fucking Nanami. I knew I couldn’t trust when Ms Yukizome came today.

**Cloudy with a chance of Nagito:** oh my what amazing hope to be reunited with our class rep!

**Orange Juice:** Nagito shut up

**Gamer but gay;** Hi all my old-classmates (and Hajime and Ryota too)! Same to the 79th class, I’ve heard all about you guys!

**Stay away when it’s my turn:** Perfect time to finish a shit!

**Gremlin Child:** Jeez Nekomaru. Chiaki comes back and first thing you make is a shit joke

**Gamer but gay:** Cm’n Hiyoko :((((

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** oi Mahiru, come get ur fucking gf 

**PantaLord420:** why aren’t you tagging her?

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** why don’t you try and see?

**PantaLord420:**

**Cathy Parr:** Kokichi?

**PantaLord420:** WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE TWO TENKO CHABASHIRAS

**PantaLord420: @Tenko Chabashira @Tenko Chabashira**

**Gamer but gay:** Oh one of them is Tenko 

**Orange Juice:**. . .

**Orange Juice:** I fucking told you guys to change Mahiru’s username

**Magic...nyeh:** Wait Tenko???

**Cathy Parr:** We now present to you: Himiko having a mental breakdown because her gf is alive again and she will finally not be a single girl

**Dead Memes and vines:** Then the same goes for me too! Chiaki, would you be my girlfriend? :D

**Gamer but gay:** Um well… ahahahahaha I forgot to mention this but uhhhhhh

**Orange Juice:** Chiaki?

**Gamer but gay:** uhhhhh welllllllllll

**Rip ur eardrums:** DON’T WORRY CHIAKI! IBUKI IS HERE :D

**Gamer but gay:** wellmeandTenkomayormaynotbejustprogramsfromthesimulatorsupdatedintotheappsotechnicallywearen’trealsowecan’tphysicallydateimsosorrySoniaandsametoyouHimiko

**Orange Juice: …**

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** that gave me a fucking seizure from reading that

**PantaLord420:** I’m surprised, the pig didn’t say something sexual

**Dead Memes and vines:** It’s alright Chiaki! I’m fine dating an AI! :D

**Gamer but gay:** Owo sure

**Knife Roomba:** aeusidgfhdkjlkieohurfh did Sonia and Chiaki just become a fucking couple like that

**Weebo:** le gasp my ship is sailing

**Knife Roomba:** the fuck???

**Freestyle Picasso:** Guys, I know it's nice to know that Sonia and Chiaki r now a thing but um

**Freestyle Picasso:** Shouldn’t we try to figure out which of the two accounts is which

**Emo Detective:** Well… usually it’d be easy since we could probably find it out from their texting styles since both Mahiru and Tenko have different personalities but…

**Emo Detective:** Neither of them have said anything 

**Boss Baby:** Leave it to me

**Boss Baby:** Oi Mahiru, Hiyoko is being a little bitch again and won’t shut her goddamn mouth 

**Gremlin Child:** WTF

**Tenko Chabashira: Touch Hiyoko and they’ll never find your fucking body**

**Boss Baby:** There and now, if you excuse me I better run b4 Mahiru comes to fucking kill me 

**Gremlin Child:** Make that me n Mahiru

**Emo Detective changed Tenko Chabashira’s name to Photos? Yes. Selfies? No.**

**Emo Detective changed Tenko Chabashira's name to Can’t Neo Aikido, am an AI**

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** mystery fuckin solved BABY~

**PantaLord420:** MIU STOP FUCKING MOANING

**Freestyle Picasso:** Um, sorry to burst your bubbles but aren’t the two of them really quiet?

**Knife Roomba: Mahiru what the fuck shut your damn fucking mouth why the fuck are you laughing so fucking loudly**

**Cathy Parr:** what happened

**Knife Roomba: @Gremlin Child** get your damn gf to shut up

**Gremlin Child:** I’m heading to her room, chill shark face

**Gamer but gay:** Ok I think I know what’s happening

**Boss Baby:** You are a fucking AI of course you know

**Can’t Neo Aikido, am an AI:** I’M SORRY BUT I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING 

**Space Himbo:** Tenko. you are a goddamn AI how the fuck are you laughing

**Photos? Yes. Selfies? No.:** Shut it Degenerate

**Cathy Parr:** WHY THE FUCK DID TENKO AND MAHIRU SUDDENLY SWAP

**Can’t Neo Aikido, am an AI:** How are all of y’all so damn gullible to think that I actually answered that

**Himbo-sexual:** Istg, Tenko please stop doing this to us.

**Photos? Yes. Selfies? No:** Sorry Maki ;3; <3

**Himbo-sexual:** I-

**Himbo-sexual:** I’m out

**Gremlin Child:** Well, I’m looking at Mahiru’s phone rn and her texts are all “Tenko’s”

**Gremlin Child:** Fyi, she’s currently on the floor and is still laughing

**The forbidden one:** It has seemed like two of our friends have played a mighty great prank on us all! I must applaud you two that you were able to trick I, the mighty GUNDHAM TANAKA.

**PantaLord420:** yeah, even though I hate to admit it. But both of guys did a really good job

**Weebo:** Rare Sighting of a Soft Kokichi!!!!!!

**PantaLord420:** shut it Ms Dating-A-Cult-Leader

**May Atua bless you:** I see I have been summoned

**May Atua bless you:** Oh and hello Chabashira-san!

**Photos? Yes. Selfies? No:** Hi Angie :D

**Knife Roomba:** simp

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** Souda, Tenko simps for every single fucking girl in existence

**Prime Minister? Wait no:** Miu, every girl except probably you

**PantaLord420:** get rekt pig ass whore

**[Insert Explicit Joke]: ah yes harder daddy**

**Cathy Parr:** Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

**Pure, keep away from Miu:** Hi everyone! Gonta heard Chabashira-san came back so Gonta came online to say hi!

**Photos? Yes. Selfies? No.:** Hi Gonta! I miss you ;-; ur the only non-degenerate male

**Boss Baby:** Can we please change their fuckign usernames it’s confusing me

**Can’t Neo Aikido, am an AI:** fuckign

**Cathy Parr:** fuckign

**PantaLord420:** fuckign

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** fuckign

**Rip ur eardrums:** fuckign

**Gamer but gay:** fuckign

**Gremlin Child:** fuckign

**Photos? Yes. Selfies? No.:** fuckign

**Knife Roomba:** fuckign

**Space Himbo:** fuckign

**Freestyle Picasso:** fuckign

**Orange Juice:** fuckign

**Your Local Food supplier:** fuckign

**Dead Memes and Vines:** fuckign

**Seesaw:** fuckign

**Emo Detective:** fuckign

**Boss Baby:** I fucki **ng** hate you all

**Boss Baby: @Sword Mum**

**Boss Baby:** Peko, please go kill them all

**Sword Mum:** Got it. 

**Gamer but gay:** Bitch you can’t kill me :)))))

**Boss Baby:** Did you just fucking call my gf a bitch

**Say bye to ur food:** Oh hi Chiaki! Just finished training with Coach, didn’t expect to see ya here

**Gamer but gay:** :3

**Boss Baby:** stop it with that face

**Gamer but gay:** :33333333333333

**Boss Baby is now offline**

**Gamer but gay:** _weakling_

**Gamer but gay:** ok imma change their usernames now

**Gamer but gay changed Photos? Yes. Selfies? No.’s username to AI-kido**

**Gamer but gay changed Can’t Neo Aikido, am an AI’s name to No Selfies please**

**AI-kido:**

**[Insert Explicit Joke]: the pun-**

**No Selfies please:** Can’t complain

**Freestyle Picasso:** Um anyway, the firework show is starting in like 30 minutes? So um, unless you want to miss this event and wait idk how long for another one, I suggest maybe going offline to get ready with ur date.

**Emo Detective:** Thanks Kaede for the reminder!

**Multiple users went offline**

**Members online: 3**

**Magic...nyeh:** ummm, **@AI-kido** , d-do you wanna be my date... (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**AI-kido:** Sure Yumeno-san! I’d gladly be your girlfriend (✿ ˘ᴗ˘)

**Multiple users came online**

**Weebo:** LETS GOOOOOOOOO

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** FUCK YEAH BABY THEY ARE DATING

**PantaLord420:** nishishishi! I told you she’d confess once she was alone UwU

**Freestyle Picasso:** So proud of you Himiko Σd(´∀｀)

**Rip ur eardrums:** IBUKI IS PROUD OF HIMIKO FOR ASKING TENKO OUT!!!!!!

**Knife Roomba:** FUCK I OWE RANTARO 10 BUCKS NOW

**Cathy Parr:** HAH SUCK ON THAT **BOTTOM**

**Cloudy with a chance of Nagito:** what hope~

**May Atua bless you:** Atua says he is proud of Himiko and Tenko!

**Space Himbo:** We are all so proud of you for breaking out of your shell to ask Tenko out!

**Pure, keep away from Miu:** Gonta happy that Himiko has a girlfriend :DDDDD

**Magic...nyeh:**

**Magic...nyeh:**. . .

**Magic...nyeh: who’s** **_fucking_ ** **idea was it to go offline just to get me to confess to Tenko**

**AI-kido:**

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** Oh shit Himiko swore in front of Tenko. EVERYONE DUCK FOR COVER

**Multiple users have gone offline**

**AI-kido: to whoever taught Himiko the F word, you are** **_FUCKING_ ** **DEAD.**

**[Insert Explicit Joke]:** I love how both of them have their “fucking” in bold _and_ Italic

Himiko blushed as she looked at her phone, scrolling back to where she asked Tenko out (before that really nice moment got ruined by **some people** coming online and revealing their plan to get the two together)

“Himiko, we better get going, Akamatsu-san did say the show was starting in half an hour” Sonia called out to her.

“Yo!” The duo heard Chiaki’s voice call out to them.

“Down here,” This time round, it was Tenko’s voice. Looking down, the duo saw a virtual image of their girlfriends on their phones.

“Ms Yukizome installed this function for us so that we could appear like this so we could chat with you guys even when you aren’t on the group chat. Buuuuut we can only appear on one device at a time,” Chiaki explained, exaggerating the ‘but’.

  
  
  


“You two are finally here!” Himiko looked around and saw most of the couples sitting together.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Miu smirked as she pressed a button on a controller that was held in her right hand, left hand intertwined with Kiibo’s. Everyone else was seated with their partner excluding Gonta, Ryoma, Sonia, Himiko, Ryota, Twogami and Teruteru; the first two were not dating but they were on close terms, close enough to be called best friends at least. Same could be said for Ryota and Twogami, with Teruteru coming once in a while after making sure the food was not getting burnt.

Everyone seemed to be occupied in whatever they were doing.

Gundham and Souda were half watching the fireworks, half looking after the Dark Devas.

Miu and Kiibo were talking together, possibly on how the fireworks could be improved (but that’s Miu)

Angie and Tsumugi were both leaning against each other, the former talking about how she’d paint the scene the next day

Kirumi and Kaede were holding hands, but were mainly keeping a watch to make sure no one *cough cough Kokichi and Miu cough cough* were creating a havoc

Rantaro and Korekiyo both sat cross-legged, casually watching the fireworks and most likely sharing similar experiences with them.

Kokichi was in Shuichi’s embrace, both watching the fireworks and talking once in a while.

Akane and Nekomaru were both excitedly discussing something, albeit it was obvious the two wanted to fight again, shown by the number of people actually watching over them.

Kaito was pointing out all the stars to Maki, with the latter only rolling her eyes in return.

Nagito was probably on another one of his hope rants, with Hajime deadpanning at the side over his boyfriend’s antics.

Ibuki (who was banned from being her guitar for obvious reasons), was happily talking to Mikan, probably about another song she’d write if she could.

Hiyoko sat in Mahiru’s lap (which was funny since the blonde was taller than Mahiru), the latter taking pictures of others or her girlfriend every now and then.

Twogami was standing, probably also keeping watch, while Ryota leaned against the railing, falling asleep but waking up every time the fireworks went off. (His sleep schedule was as bad as Himiko’s) Teruteru came once in a while to chat with Twogami since Ryota was trying (and failing) to sleep.

Finally there was Gonta and Ryoma, the latter on the former’s shoulders so that he could see the show clearly without being blocked by the rest.

Sonia, Himiko, Tenko and Chiaki sat at the back from the rest of the group, casually chatting and filling in their girlfriends on what they had missed in the time they were “dead” (since their memories were only taken from the simulator and during their school life).

To be reunited with Tenko was something that Himiko thought would never happen. But here she was, watching a fireworks show with her virtual girlfriend and the rest of her classmates.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some side notes I guess?
> 
> This is at least how I imagine Tenko faking her death in part 1:
> 
> Because she's the Mastermind, she knows that Korekiyo would try to kill her in the Seance so she decides to fake her death.
> 
> It sounds stupid but basically she just had a blood packet on her and stabbed it into the sickle to make the blood splatter then proceeded to pour the rest on herself to fake that she was indeed killed. Cuz she's the mastermind, she could easily make the BDA play even though she isn't actually dead.
> 
> Also, Kaede DID kill Rantaro but after faking her death, Tenko set up the whole extra shot put ball thing to implicate Tsumugi, knowing that they'd ask for a re-trial.
> 
> Also the whole part with Tenko not punishing the other 4 is because of the Future Foundation removing the virus at the last minute which reverts her back to normal.
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this 3-part series (which came out of nowhere)! I'll be starting a request fic (but that'll come out when I have written a few more of the chapters since I only have 1 chapter ready so far)


End file.
